


Unicorns

by Unicorn_Kitten



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Kitten/pseuds/Unicorn_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my first fan fiction, I thought I would do something simple. This is a fan fiction so the only thing that's mine is the plot.<br/>Basically, Why does Magnus love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorns

"Why do you love me?"  
Magnus looked up from his book to find Alec sitting across from him. They had been going out for nearly a year now and Alec still couldn't figure out why someone as beautiful and amazing as Magnus had chosen him.  
"Because you're a unicorn."  
"Umm..." Alec didn't know what to say to that. "Are you feeling alright," he asked after a moment.  
"Of course I am," he said. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well...I don't know, you kind of just called me a unicorn, which, last time I checked, I wasn't."  
Magnus laughed at the confused look on his lover's face.  
"I didn't mean literally, sweetheart," Magnus said, before pulling Alec in for a gental kiss.  
"Then what did you mean?"  
"Unicorns are most commonly described as beautiful, kind, and rare creatures. And you, pumpkin, just happen to be all three as well."  
Alec tilted his head and looked at him like he had just spoken a foreign language.  
Magnus sighed sadly. Magnus's work often made him interact with people who were arrogent and prideful. He was not used to people like Alec. People who were shy and had low self-esteem.  
"What I mean darling, is that you are unlike anybody that I have ever met. You are beautiful, inside and out, caring, gentle, funny, and simply adorable. All of that makes you rare. Because you are also a shadowhunter. They are most commonly known for their arrogance and judgemental personalities, but not you. All of that is why I like you. That and so much more."  
For a minute, Alec just let what Magnus had said settle in. Then, catching the warlock by suprise, he flung himself into Magnus's arms and kissed him until they were both panting, only pulling apart for the need to breathe.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too, beautiful."  
"Hey, Magnus," Alec whispered after a moment.  
"Hmm?"  
"Why did you compare me to a unicorn?"  
"Well...Bigfoot didn't sound as romantic."

**Author's Note:**

> If somebody could let me know what I could do better that would be absolutely fantastic. Honesty is welcome. Also, any pointers would be helpful also.


End file.
